


A Shy Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Shy Kiss

He looks around to make sure no one is watching he doesn't know why he does that, it’s not like he and Macy are hiding after all, she made sure of that with giving her out to her sisters the day after they decided to ‘keep it to themselves’ not that he really minds that she did that, but it’s a habit. So he checks the area around them before he leans forward shyly touching his lips to hers, the whole time thinking he was probably the luckiest bastard in the planet.


End file.
